Changes
by AndreaMalfoy9318
Summary: This story presents the life right before the war. It shows how Draco copes without Hermione, and it showes Hermione's true feelings and regrets
1. Chapter 1

Dramione-Star crossed lovers.

I.

It was another rainy day at Hogwarts. It seemed like the sun never rose at Hogwarts since Dumbledore's death. Now with Severus Snape as Headmaster the castle was immersed in a grey color. No light,no wormth, everything was dark and were tortured for any simple thing that was against the rules,the defence against the dark arts class became torture class for the first years and the students in Carrow brothers were responsible with the punishments,and they mostly punished Gryffindor students. Hogwarts had sunk in darkness and depression.

Draco was in his last year at Hogwarts, and could not belive his eyes when he realized what had happened to the idea of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said "At Hogwarts help will be given to those who ask for it" but now Draco was wondering how true that was. As he was having dinner with his house-mates he gazed over at the Gryffindor table. There weren't many Gryffindors muggle borns have not returned to scool out of fear that the Dark Lord could kill them. The one house who still had all its students was of course Slytherin. The rest of them, well , the tables were depressingly empty this year. As Draco was starrying at the Gryffindor's table,he's eyes fell on the seat that Hermione usually stood. Without him wanting it his mind flew to their first encounter in the second year in the bookshop. The day when he saw her for real,the first time he saw everything he wanted in next episode was in third year,when Hermione saved him from Buckbeak after he became insanely gealous at Harry for impressing everyone by flying with rememberd how Hermione visited him in the hospital wing,how worried she was for him. Slowly he wnet over their love story, every episode: 3rd year, the dinner in Hogsmeade,that romantic night in the Room of Requierment, the Yule Ball and so he slowly got to fifth year remembering how the broke up. It was his own fault, he's father madde him take the side of Dolores Umbridge and help her make Hogwarts a living hell. He tried his best to keep their relationship alive,but as long as he had to turn in every use of magic Hermione decided she could date someone who thought that using magic was bad.

She broke his heart,but at least she still stud by him. Everytime he needed support or advice he could count on her. Even that night in the astronomy tower, when he couldn't complete he's task and Snape finally killed Dumbledore, he ran to her and she did not judge,she just held him tight in her arms and tried to calm him was the only one who knew. She knew that he didn't ask for any of this,she knew he was obligated to do Voldemort's bitting for the sake of his family. But now, she was gone.

Hermione left Hogwarts last year and never returned. She told him she had to help Harry and Ron with a secret task. The two boys were very important to her, they became a part of her and they never appreciated her to her true value. They had a big roll to play here at Hogwarts,now that Hermione is gone and Potter as well people fell in sadness and are at Snape's mercy he thought to himself.

One of Draco's closest friends, Blaise Zabini was sitting next to him and noticed him starrying at the Gryffindor's table.

-Draco, starrying ain't bringing her back.

-I know Blaise. He replied annoyed

-Aren't you going to eat something?It's been a few days since you last ate something else then Firewshikey.

-I'm not hungry. Oh,and Blaise I'm sorry to be so emotional around you.

-Don't worry about it mate. Let's face it,me and Theo are the only Slytherins smart enough to have figured out what actually happened to you 2 years ago.

-Well I'm still sorry to be such a sap though. I'm going to bed.

Draco was still Head Boy and because the Head Girl went missing Ginny Weasly took her place thanks to Mcgonagall. Draco was heading to the Head dorm at the sixth floor when he bumped into Romilda Vane.

-Hello Draco,she addressed him with the sexiest smile she could put up.

He didn't even bother to answer and walked right passed her. He enterd the common room where he saw a disguting scene. Ginny was on the couch with Dean Thomas, apparently heading to second base.

-Weasly could you take your conquests to your bedroom and not infect my eyes and our common room with..oh well,this?

Although he loved Hermione more then anything he didn't feel obligated to be friends with all the Gryffindor's. She had no right to sit there and make out, she had no right to sit where once Draco and Hermione sat and learned for Transfiguration exam at the end of fifth year. Mad as he was, he enterd his bedroom and jumped on his bed faced down into his pillow. He started counting the days and he realised that tomorrow he's be hedding home for his meeting with the Death Eaters.

Now that Snape was Headmaster Draco didn't have to make up stupid excuses to get out of the scool,especially when it came to the Dark Lord. Thinking about the next day and a few possibilities to get out of it he fell asleep, and dreamed about him being with Hermione somewhere,alone and only carrying about the rain ruining their day.

Hermione was staking out in front of their tent,reading. Ron was heavly asleep as she could hear him snoaring,but Harry came out and sat down next to her.

-What are you reading?

-Just Rita Sketter's book.

-About Dumbledore?

-Yes.

-Do you belive any of it?

-No! Harry you shouldn't either. Dumbledore loved you and whatever people are saying to insult his him for who he was,the man who was always looking out for you and loving and carrying for you.

-But he kept secrets from me.

-So did you,Harry. She answerd smiling.

Hermione moved her eyes to the horizont and her smile faided. Harry of course noticed.

-Miss him?

-Harry.. don't. she said as her eyes started filling up with tears.

-It doesn't help if you isolate yourself from us. Hermione,we love you,even Ron loves and wants to help you,but he has a strange way of showing it.

They both started laughing.

-Well,Harry I know you think that he's a vile,cruel and evil but there's more to him then that. He didn't ask for it you know..? He only did what Voldemort asked him to protect his is truly the only one who stud by him all the time. Unlike his father..

-Hermione,it doesn't matter what I think, if you love him. I love you and I will stand by you and support all you decide even if I think it's a mistake.

-Thank you, Harry. Oh,and congratulations!

-On what?

-You destroyed a Horcrux!

-Well thanks,but it's Ron's achievement.

-It's on you both.

-Hermione you should get some were heading to Lovegood and we'll need you to be ship-shape. Said Harry with a smile.

Hermione hugged him briefly and went inside

The next morning,as Hermione was packing up the tent,the boys were having a whisperd talk.

-Ron,it would help her a lot if you would just take interest if she was ok and well..her and Malfoy

-Bloddy hell Harry,your asking me to talk to her about Malfoy? I never approved of them dating.

-Yes I know Ron,but here she doesn't have her mom or Ginny,she's alone. So I need you to be more supportive,show her that you really care for her.

-I do, but she broke my heart and Harry let's face it mate,she clearly doesn't like me. She punced me right in the face in 4th year at the tri-wizard tournament.

-We both know that was your fault Ron.

Ron noded but he clearly wasn't pleased with that answer.

-Go on,talk to her. Said Harry pushing him while they were walking back to Hermione.

She was done packing everything and was now looking at them with her specific look like "can you for once be punctual".They joined her and disapierd.

They appeard on hill near Ronald's was looking nostalgic at his house and saw his Father leaving for work. Of course he didn't see them,they were far enough.

As they went uphill to Luna's house,Harry was walking behind offering the two some privacy so they could talk.

-So..how are you?asked Ron sneeking a peek at her.

-Quite fine,thank you.

-Do you..I don't know..miss him?DO you think about him a lot? Cause I heard that if you think intensly enough about someone you actually can enter their dreams.

-Oh Ron, laughed Hermione., you don't need to do this.I know you love me,and that you have an odd why of showing it.

-No really,I want us to talk about anything..everything.C'mon,you know you can tell me anything.

-Well,ok. Yes I miss him,before anything I miss him as my had all these long inspiring talks and ..never mind. I think of him anytime I see or hear something that reminds me of ..well,us.

Ron didn't just walked beside her quietly.

-Still think that you can take this?

But before he could answer,they reached Luna Lovegood's house.

Harry caught up with them and he was the one who had to knock at the door. The door opend a little and mr. Lovegood eyes popped in the opening.

-Yes,who can I help you?

-Sir,I'm Harry Potter..

Before Harry could continue the door was shut in his turned to Hermione and just as he was about to say something to her he heard a metallic cling and then another one and another one and then finally the door opend. Mr. Lovegood was looking perfectly horrible. He had wrinkles under his eyes,his hear was nearly all gone and he looked like he was crying for ages without three never saw him in this state.

-Merlin's beard..it really is you! Said Lovegood while his face lit up. Come in,come in.

They enterd the messy house.

-So,where's Luna?asked Ron looking around.

-Oh..Luna..she's aaa..catching some breakfast said she won't be long. Sit down, I get you anything?Tea ,Coffee?

-Tea would be just fine,thank you. Answered Hermione smiling.

As Lovegood was making his tea they all went up staires to see Luna's room. But it seemed like nobody was in there for a long time. The bed wasn't slept in and there was dust all over. Harry threw the other two a suspicious look and then they all came down.

As they drank their tea,Hermione explained why they were there,and what they were searching for,only to find out about the deathly hallows wouldn't have believed it if Harry hadn't had one of them,the third hallow: cloack of invisibility. As they wanted to leave they were in for a surprise: mr Lovegood had called in the death eaters to turn Harry and the other two in for his daughter in exchange. But before the Death Eaters arrived the three friends managed to ruin Lovegood's house and run away.

They landed on a cold wet ground in a forest,but couldn't hang out for long because they heard unfriendly voices coming after they caught up to them Hermione hexed Harry so that his face swallowed up and he didn't look like Harry course the snatchers caught them and were arguing amongst their selfes about taking them to the Dark Lord. In stead,they agreed to take them to the Malfoy Manor so that Bellatrix will exmine them.

Hermione's heart started ponding when she heard the name Malfoy. Her heart pounded with joy and also fear, although she missed Draco he would not be able to save them without putting his mother and himself in the person she most feared was now Bellatrix,she was able to recognize Harry only by being with her and Ron.

The Gryffindor sword was taken from them and they all knew it was the original one, and they feared that without it the Horcruxes they will find couldn't be destroyied. All they could do now was wait.


	2. Fright

II.

As the morning arrived, a few rays of sunshine climed up to Draco's window and were now playing in his blond hair. He woke up and realized that it was morning,and most importantly it was the morning that e had to return home. But,as he recalled that his mind was seriously protesting his attemps to get out of bed, he had one of those feelings that it will not go well. Fighting his instincts he got up and went to the opened window. It was cold outside,really cold but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything but betrayl. He was about to betray his most beloved friend,Hermione,by going home to meet with the Dark Lord. As he realized that he felt numb.

Standing topless in front of the window,he was scaping the gorunds around Hogwarts, the courtyard, the forbidden forest and then his eyes fell on the rising sun. It was well past 7 but because of the winter the sun was rising later. He looked at the sun,it was like he was begging him not to rise,not to come out for a few more hours. A ray of sun was warming up his lips as he was thinking to himself `Why is it that the first sun we see in,apparently,months has to be right that day when I'm about to do something so stupid? Why is she gone? Will she think little of me if she'd find out what I'm about to do? He had so many questions and was missing her so badly that all the rest of the problems in his life were now so irrelevant.

Of course he would be going home today,but that doesn't mean he couldn't have breakfast first. He took a long hot shower, got dressed but all of this in a very slow mood.

It's good thing that I'll be going home,at least I'll see mom. Maybe she could help me forget about Hermione for at least 5 minutes.

He was trying so hard to convince himself that Hermione would understand and she would support him while he was not killing anyone, that he almost didn't saw Theodore sitting alone in the Great Hall. Theo looked sad, as he was playing with his food and reading a very thick book. Draco decided that he should talk to Theo about this, maybe he could convince Draco that he wasn't doing something so Draco related him everything he had in mind,Theo spoke :

-You're going home to see the Dark Lord,of course you're doing a bad thing, but I belive that as long as you don't kill some innocent human that this meeting could be overlooked, and I'm sure Hermione would not mind. Please Draco,stop thinking of her at least for 5 minutes. For as far as you know she might be pleasuring the Weasel and you're standing here all worried of what she would or would not think.

Draco clenched his fist and felt a wave of blind rage invade his mind and then his body. It's a good thing that Snape teached him to control his emotions and actions cuse if not maybe Theo was now heading to the Hospital Wing.

-Theo,please do not say something like that I am not responsible of my actions. I'm only going to make sure my mother is safe,that's the reason.

Draco lost his appetite. He got up and noded at his friend as a goodbye. He went up to his dorm,got his cloak and started his way to the train. The sun was starting to fade away,giving the sky to the grey and heavy clouds. The train was waiting for all the students to go aboard and Hagrid was there to make sure that they got on. Hagrid started to look around for any stray students and then his eyes fell on Draco. Draco felt all his guilt invade his body like a cold wave, he saw Hagrid's sad eyes and all he could do was nod at him. Hagrid gave him a sad smile and walked away.

Draco got on the train and sat down in an empty compartment. All the way to London he couldn't think of something else then a way to get out of seeing the Dark Lord and how to contact Hermione. He needed to know, was she ok,was she alive and most important if she had moved on. That thought made his stomach clench. What was he going to do now? How are they both going to get through all this and so far away from each other?

In London,at Kings Cross Station his Father,Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him. Lucius was in a horrible state,like many others that Draco knew. His white hair was making his eyes wrinkles stand out and his pale skin was way more paler the usual. As he saw Draco get of the train Lucius hurried towards him,.

-Draco,my son,I'm so glad to see you. Said Lucius pulling Draco in a cold hug.

What a liar,he is never glad to see me only when he needs something thought Draco.

-Do you even know what a big day this is? For us,for our family? The Dark Lord has a very important task for you to do and when you'll succeed he will restore our honor back and then maybe we will be able to run away from him and finally have a life.

Draco got angrier with every word Lucius said. It will not make him happy to run and hide, it would make him happy to kill the "Lord". Squish him like a he could not say it out loud when his father was such a devoted defender.

-What does he wan with me? Said Draco with a cold voice

-Nobody knows,it will be you two talking. But he will arrive 's still early to show up in person anywere, you know with the Order and so.

That was it. The Order of the phoenix, they might know how to reach Hermione and even more important they could offer him the protection he needed when he'll refuse the Dark Lord's task. But he knew for a fact that the Order will probably execute him, after all he tried to kill Dumbledore. No,that would probably be his last resort. For now all he could do was wait and think of a way to get out of doing that so important task.

Harry,Hermione and Ron were being dragged through the front yard of the Malfoy Manor. The leader of the snatchers knocked at the door and who better to answer then Wormtail.

-What do you want? He said haisty

-I have Harry Potter,said the snatcher showing him with his right hand.

Wormtail looked disgusted and not so carefully at Harry's destroyed face.

-That's not Potter you idiot!

-Oh no? Look at his forehead. Said the snatcher grabbing Harry's chin and making him lift his head.

-Still that doesn't look like Harry Potter's scar.

Then the snatcher put the glasses on Harry's face.

-How 'bout now? Actually,I don't care what you think.I'm here to talk to miss Lestrange.

-You do not just come and demand misses Lestrange's time! I'll see if she's free. Step inside though.

The snatchers pulled the prisoners and threw them down in the middle of The Malfoy family living room. Harry saw fogy Bellatrix coming down the stairs.

-What's this racket?! She yelled making everyone swallow their words.

Harry felt Hermione tremble next to him,and grabbed her hand hoping she would calm down.

-I have Harry Potter.

Bellatrix's eyes got bigger and greedier as she ran down the last staires. When she arrived in front of Harry she got disappointed.

-This does not look like Harry Potter to me! It's a boy with a bad allergy that's it! You snatchers are useless! Nothing you do can be right!

-Wait..look at his 's his scar. And with the glasses..

-Yes,he tends to look a bit like him..

Lucius stepped forward.

-Maybe Draco could regonize him.

-yes…maybe your right


	3. Giving it all up

III.

Draco and his Father were walking slowly to the exit of King's Cross. Since last night Draco kept trying to find a way out of His orders but nothing has struck his mind. It was this or the Order's help. So he decided I'll go there, listen to what he wants. If I don't have to kill, or help to kill someone, I will do it but if not I'll just run out and ask the Order to hide my mother. Then, the next problem came out of his mind's corner: what would Hermione say? What would she think of him, what would she advise him to do. But that answer hadn't come along.

The minute they arrived at the Manor he left his Father and went in his mother's room. She was sitting in a leather armchair by the window reading. She looked up as he walked in.

-Draco...

She let the book fall out of her hands and rushed to hug her son. Unlike his father's hug this was a warm and safe and full of love kind of hug. He had missed his mother. She let him go now studying his face.

-Draco dear, what happened to you? It doesn't seem like your getting a lot of sleep.

-No mother, actually I'm not. I really needed to talk to you...

It took a few hours for Draco the spell out everything that was bothering him. His mother stood by his side nodding and listening. She always was a good listener and always gave great advice.

But as Narcissa opened her mouth Lucius showed up at the door of Narcissa's room.

-Draco, could you please come down stairs? We need you.

He looked suspiciously at his mother. She nodded to him and followed him down stairs. He listened carefully to the voices and recognized only Belltrixe's. His heart started pounding, what if they caught Hermione? No, that was impossible. She's too smart, she can't be.. But he swallowed his words when he stepped of the last step.

The mass of brown hair wasn't facing him but he could see from the distance that she was trembling. That hair, and hands..and... He began to walk faster until he reached Bellatrix's side.

-So Draco...Tell me, is this Harry Potter?

Draco looked at Harry seeing him with his glasses and his scar but then a war started inside of him. His mother or Hermione? He could save both, but started with Hermione.

-No, that's not Potter.

-But his glasses, and scar and he was caught with Weasly and the mudblood girl..

-Look at him aunt Bellatrix! His clearly not Harry Potter, he looks more like Hermione's younger brother.

He started trembling himself as he saw the fear in her eyes. She gave him little smile and he almost burst out in tears. He couldn't bear to see her scared. But he had to play along. Narcissa grabbed his hand and leaded him into the kitchen. He turned his away looking back at her. It was like his eyes told her he was going to save her, so that she smiled a bit. But all the fear in the air, and the tension was messing with his head. He sat down in the kitchen.

-Well, even if he is not Potter he is going to stay here. Maybe he is..I don't know. Wormtail take them all in the up!

-Miss Lestrange, what about my money?

-You'll get your money!She yelled at him.

-I think you should know they had this with them. Said the snatcher pulling out Gryffindor's sword.

Bellatrix froze. Her skin turned paler, if possible. She fixed her eyes on the diamonds of the sword. The finally she whispered

-Where did you get that..?

-They had it when we captured them.

-Give me the sword! She yelled again. Her cold voice made the house vibrate.

She turned to wormtail

-Leave the girl here.

With magic he cut off Hermione from the rest. She landed on the cold, hard living room floor. Bellatrix's eyes were shouting fire out of them as she grabbed Hermione's hair and threw her in the middle of the room.

A scream. He heard a sharp scream of pain. That's what snapped Draco out of his plotting.

He heard the cold voice ask

-Where you in my vault? How did you get this?

-No ..please…said the other voice before screaming in pain.

Draco looked at his mother, scared. Her face didn't show anything. Draco got up fast and couldn't think of anyone else to call but Dobby. With a silent pop Dobby appeared in the kitchen.

-Mr. Draco, what can Dobby do for you?

Hermione was screaming here lungs out, making Draco's heart shrink.

-Dobby, I need you to take me to our dungeons. Please, hurry.

Dobby grabbed his hand and they appeared in the cold dungeon. Before Harry or Ron could attack him, he raised a protecting shield.

-You insolent little...said Ron.

-Shut up, I don't have time. We need to get the rest of you out of the Manor. Somewhere safe...

-Shell Cottage, said Harry.

-Look Potter, I'll unlock the door. You two get out and wait for my signal. If you're ever going to get out of here alive this is your only chance. Dobby take them out, now!

Dobby obliged without a word.

Draco unlocked the door, and appeared back in the kitchen. He took his wand out and stormed into the other room.


	4. Break loose

-Expelliarmus! He shouted and disarmed Bellatrix.

-Who?...Draco!.

-Let her go,you had enough.

-And why would I do that?

Draco threw a few hexes her way,but they were innocent.

-I will kill you,trust me I will not hesitate.

-Lucius! Call the Dark Lord. We have Harry Potter.

Draco was confused but realized the next to him, they discovered that the face that appeared so disgusting was actually Harry's.

-Wormtail! Get the other two.

Draco would he do? The Dark lord was way to powerfull for him to handle. He knew he would die,but at least he would manage to get Hermione out.

There was a heavy silence in the room,until they heard a stroking sign and then it seemed like a body had hit the floor. Draco desperately hoped it wasn't Potter or Weasly. Draco's eyes were fixed on Bellatrix,cause in his mind she would be the only one who would attack him,but he was wrong. Slowly,Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and whispered Crucio. With a scream Draco fell on the floor ,in pain.

-I'm so sorry Draco,it's for the He would find out that you defended Potter he would kill us all.

-Now Potter! Screamed Draco.

Harry and Ron stormed in hexing everything around them.

Draco crawled to Hermione. Her eyes lit up at his sight.

-Are you okay?Can you get up?

-Yes. Her voice was fading as she realized what he was going to do.

It was a brief moment when he whispered I love you to her right before Harry got to her.

-Go, now! Said Draco

But Ron wasn't near them. He was fighting Lucius

-Draco,come with me. She said

-You know I can't.I'll see you soon.I promise.

Teares were flowing down her cheek as he started to walk towards Ron. She grabbed his hand

-No,he will kill Draco!

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her warm lips. It was like nothing was there anymore, but he pulled away the minute Dobby arrived back.

-Ron! Screamed Harry.

With one jump Ron got to them and they disappeared, but not before Bellatrix could throw her knife at them.

Draco then turned to face his family. With no wand, which he gave to Hermione, and so no defense he was a sitting duck. His Father was still in shock but Bellatrix was going mad. Draco could see it in her eyes,the desire to kill.

If I am to die now,at least I can do it with pride. He chose to look her in the eyes when she would do it.

Bellatrix rose her wand and pointed it at Draco. He's face,he was sure,did not give any feelings out. But before Bellatrix could say anything the kitchen door banged open and Narcissa posted herself between Draco and her sister. Narcissa's face was looking madder then her sister,it was a cold and heavy look that she threw Bellatrix.

-Don't you dare threaten my son, she hissed.

-He let Potter get away!Do you realize what the Dark Lord would have done if we were the ones to turn Potter in?!

-I don't care! Lower your wand…Narcissa's voice was still calm, until she surprised them all and her voice had made the house Vibrate. –I said NOW!

Bellatrix finally obliged. Then Narcissa turned to Lucius.

-I am sick and tired of your ways of life,I know I am not who I used to be to you but you risked Draco's life enough. We are leaving and if you dare to follow or stop me I will kill you.

-So would I…Draco stepped forward next to his mother's side. They both threw eachother a meaningful look.

Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm gently,and leaded him towards the door. Draco could not believe how easy that has been,until he caught movement with the corner of his right eye. He snatched his mother's wand and stepped in front of her as he saw Bellatrix trying to hex them. He deviated the spell and sent a stupefy against her. She fell on the floor like a rock. He gave his mother her wand back and continued their exit.

He didn't realize that the first spell that occurred to him was Stupefy. Hermione teached him how to use some defensive magic in fifth year. It was the beginning of the year and so they were still thought would usually bring him down,but now it lifted his saw Hermione,she was fine, he kissed her but most importantly she had not moved on. Her eyes showed him the same love and comfort she had always showed him. ….

Now that Draco managed to save his mother all he needed to do before going after Hermione was to take her to the Order. But how to find them? The only person he knew who would help is Hagrid,but he was at there might end up bad, and then it struck him. Another Order member,who he rememberd from his 3rd year.

-Draco,where will we go now?

He took a deep breathe.

-Hogsmeade.

Hermione landed on the sand. She heard the waves close to her and felt Ron's hand on her shoulder. Somewhere deep in her mind she saw Draco Helping her out,and then she stayed behind. She jumped on her feet looking,searching around. But there was no Draco. Just the beach,a beautiful sunset and her two best friends. As she realized what might have happened she let herself fall on her knees with a scream.

-DRACO!

She began crying silently,on her knees in the water. She heard another sigh,and then saw Harry somewhere on her left. She raised herself and wnet to him. Harry was holding Dobby who had a huge knife in his chest. His big eyes were studying all their faces and then he smiled. Hermione saw the life leave his eyes. He died smiling. She sat down next to Harry,who put his head on her both started sobbing.

-I want to dig his ,not with magic. He whispered.

Hermione nodded and told Ron to find a shovel.

As Harry finished with Dobby's grave, Ron came next to Hermione.

-You know whose fault it is, don't you? He whispered.

Some thore apart in her.

-How dare you? You ungrateful little prick! He saved all our lives, betrayed the only life he knew just to help us. Yes, I am sorry that dobby died. It's the saddest thing that could this was not Draco's fault!

-How blindly in love are you?

-Ron! Harry shouted. Hermione is right; although Draco was an annoying prick t school we still owe him our lives. and I for one am going to pay my debts. At dawn we go back for Malfoy. Now, let's go. We still need to talk to a goblin and find out about an elder wand before Voldemort figures out we're after his Horcruxes.

Narcissa and Draco appeared in Hogsmead. As Draco expected, the alarm went off. Not long after that, they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

-The Malfoys. What business have you here?

-The Dark Lord sent us. We need to go to the castle.

Although Draco could see that the Death Eater was not pleased he hoped he could convince him.

-Do we have to call him here for his approval?

-No no! He answered promptly. Go on.

They passed through the circle of Death Eaters and went on their way to the castle. When Draco saw them leave, he grabbed his mothers arm and took a little road to the left. Narcissa wanted to talk but saw him nod at her so she shut up. He stopped in front of a dark wooden door and knocked three times. Not long after that a man opened the door. He was tall, with a long white beard, but his eyes where blue as the sky. So kind, so familiar.

-Mr. 's been long.

-Yes, indeed, Aberforth.


	5. 5Togheter and Stronger

After talking to both the Goblin and Mr. Ollivander they decided to another plan. First rob Gringotts Bank and then go save Malfoy. With one hair of Bellatrix Lestrange,the three made a Polyjuice potion as they had her wand for proper identification. Of course,the only one who could take her shape was Hermione. They changed Ron as well,as a distant cousin of Bellatrixes. Harry would take the Goblin and hide underneath his father's ,at dawn Harry and Ron were waiting uphill for Hermione,but instead a very dark Bellatrix showed up.

-Nice turn. Said Ron

Hermione smiled sarcastically.

-Now all you have to do is be an arse to everyone you meet. Said Harry.

-I don't know if I can..

-Well that's our best card to and the wand. Completed Griphook.

Draco and Narcissa where sited and fed by Aberforth Dumbledore. After they ate Aberforth and Draco took a moment outside to talk.

-What are you doing here?Dont you know it's dangerous?

-We escaped the need the Orders needs it more.

-You don't?

-No.I intend to go find my dream after assuring her protection.

-I don't know if the Order would risk everything just to hide you..

-We can provide inside info about his plans of battle. You know if Potter doesn't show up soon enough he will start tracking him and eventually kill can tell you where he thinks Potter is hiding.

-Very well,I will speak with them I do it know we might get owl is intercepted as is every portal. But there always is a way. Said Aberforth winking.

-Can you tell me..Where is Hagrid?

-No body 's been gone for so all know he's been captured,but SNape is hiding that from everyone.

After the wand identification,and throwing the Imperius curse over the goblin at the bank they took the wagon and were driving it towards the back of the reach the Lestranges Vault they had to pass through a waterfall which was inchanted to brake any they had to throw the second Imperius curse over the goblin,to get past the dragon who was garding the vaults and brake in the right one.

Once inside they were amassed how much a person can collect in his life.

-What should we be looking for? Asked Hermione.

-Something old, valuable. Like…There!I see Cup.

Harry climbed the shelves but on his way up he touched another golden cup which began to pop and duplicate just like a also became very hot burning his foot.

-What was that?

-It's a spell to keep their treasures safe. Replied Griphook.

-I can't reach it. Said Harry. Hurry,give me the sword!

Hermione pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him,also touching some gold which started to fill the space under Harry. He finally reached it and threw it to Ron and Hermione but Griphook catched it.

-The sword for the cup! He shouted.

Without second thoughts Harry threw him the sword,but because of his malice he threw the cup in the burning gold. Their luck was that it fell on top right next to Hermione which grabbed it and stuck it in her bag.

-Intruders,raise the alarm! They heard Griphook yell.

The three finally got out of the vault and they were attacked by angry goblins so they hid behind a wall.

-What do we do now? Asked Ron

-I have an idea,said Hermione,cover me.

Harry and Ron were throwing spells on them to create a diversion for went back a few steps and started to run towards the one jump she grabbed hold on his back.

-Well,come on! She shouted to the boys.

They exchanged a look and went for it. The moment they grabbed hold of the dragon Hermione freed it from its chains.

-Relashio!

The drgon,feeling finally that he wasn't tied anymore he started spitting fire at all Goblins killing them and then climbed up to where he felt a cold breeze coming from outside. When he got up in the bank goblins were running scared out of its way.

After destroying Gringotts they were finally up in the air heading for a forest,apparently. They let go of the dragon landing in a river when Harry felt Voldemort's rage.

He knew he was after the Horcruxes,and somehow Harry say what the next one only knew it had something to do with Ravenclaw. When they finally reached the shore,after changing and explaining to them what he saw he said

-We have to go to Hogwarts.

-But Harry..we need a plan

-When did our plans work out properly? He get there,to what we need and then all hell breaks loose.

-But still,mate we cant walk through the front 's headmaster now.

-You're right. Tonight,after sundown,we go in Hogsmeade.

Draco was sitting in a chair,absent as Narcissa finally fell asleep. He was watching Aberforth trying to contact the Order but no one on the other side was there to hear him

-Bloody hell! There's no one there. Look Draco,if it's ok with you,your mother can stay here,hidden until all of this is over.

-But the Death Eaters don't they check the houses here everyday?

-Mine 're too scared of me. He said laughing

Suddenly their ears where invaded by a piercing sound, like cats saw the look on Aberforths face.

-The alarm. Potter is here.

His heart started beating faster,he also started sweating despite the cold. She was here. Draco got his mother up and they hid in the basement while Aberforth ran out to create a diversion,to get Harry to come to him.

Harry,Ron and Hermione where hiding behind a table when they heard the alarm sound off in the opposite direction from where they were. They got up and started running towards the gate that lead to the castle,but as they reached it it was locked. Suddenly,a door opend

-In here Potter. He whispered

Thank to his so familiar voice and eyes,Harry new exactly who he was. He ran in followed by Hermione and Ron. They went down to the basement,running down some creepy stairs. Harry and Ron stopped to hear Aberforth yelling at the Death Eaters but Hermione descended the rest of the stairs only to find him. Sitting in a chair. When their eyes met they both stopped breathing. They just starred at each other until Draco ran towards her she threw herself in his arms once more. His smell,her skin,his warmth,her breath everything was so important that they finally found eachother. Draco lifted up her head,so that he could kiss her,and what a kiss it was. Holding him tightly she responded to his kiss.

When Harry and Ron came down they suddenly stopped. Harry came closer to them and reached a hand out to Draco. Draco shook his hand.

-Thank you,Draco. I owe you my life.

-No problem Potter. But this does not mean we like eachother..right?

'll just have to be civil for Hermione's sake,and to end this.

Draco just nodded.

After Aberforth tried to convince them that his brother gave them a suicide mission,and he realized what Albus meant to Harry,he went to the portrait of his sister.

-You know what to do.

She nodded and smiled at him. Draco and Hermione were seating in the chair was sitting in his lap,playing with his finger. He caressed her cheek.

-Please,whatever happens,don't think less of me,and be safe.

-I could never think less of the man I love,Draco. She answered smiling.

When Arianna returned she brought someone with her,they could see a shadow,until the portrait opened and Neveille was standing right in front of them

-I can't believe it..You're really here..Everybody will be so glad to see you Harry. Said Nevielle while jumping down to hug them. He suddenly stopped when he saw Draco..

-It's ok is with us. Said Harry

-You…you're back togheter,Hermione?

She looked at Draco and back at Nevielle.

answered blushing.

He smiled at them both.

-You know,me and the other D.A. members stood by what we said in our 5th year. If you love him,there must me some good inside him.

Draco nodded nervousness amused Hermione.

-Well let's get going. Said Nevielle.

Before the all climbed up the portrait Hermione turned to face Draco.

-Whatever happens,be safe ok?

-I have to be if I want to protect you. He answered smiling.

Hermione drove her fingers through his hair,knowing how much he liked it. They kissed,joined hands and got on the passage to what was left of Hogwarts.


	6. The Beginning of the end

When the portrait opened, all present in the Room of Requirement stud up and applauded Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all so happy to see them; even Draco the minute Harry explained why and how he came to be on their side.

-So what's the plan Harry? Asked Neville excited

Harry watched them , Dean, Nevielle, Cho, Luna, Lavander...they were all there to help to help took a deep breath.

-We need to find something that's going to help us defeat HIM.

-Well...what is it? Asked Seamus

-We don't know.

-Where is it? Asked Dean

-we don't know that either. Look I know it's not much to go on...

-It's nothing to go on. Said Seamus

-You're looking for something to defeat him? What? Like something small, big? Asked Draco

-Usually small. Old, valuable...something to do with Ravenclaw.

-That's 's the Diadem. Draco answered.

-You know?asked Ron

-Well,I was living with the guy for a few months you know..

-You mean Ravenclaw's lost Diadem? Intervened Luna

-Yes.

-That's a hard nobody alive who's known where it is.

Suddenly,they heard the door open, and Ginny popped in. She froze at the sight.

-Harry..she whispered. He knows you've been spotted in Hogsmeade, he is assembeling all students in the Great Hall.

Draco looked at Hermione,which was still holding his hand.

-Well let's surprise him. He said smirking

In the Great Hall students were set on Rowes,standing straight,just like in the army. When Snape finished his speech, threatening anyone who would hide Harry,out of the rows of Slytherin and Gryffindor,which were on opposite sides two siluets came forward. One slytherin,Draco and one Gryffindor,Harry.

-With every change you did,seems you still have a security problem. Said Draco sarcastically as the doors opened wide and the Order of the Phoenix came in. Everyone was ,Lupin,Tonks,the Weaslys,Bill,Fleur.

When Snape pointed his wand at Harry McGonagall stepped in front of him,and wasting no other minute she started to attack Snape,also knocking down the Carrow Snape's cowardly exit McGonagall lighted up the Great Hall,and something of Hogwarts was brought back.

But their moment of joy was short, interrupted by a piercing voice invading each of their minds,making them feel like their skull was cracking lights went out,the magical ceiling was announcing a storm

-…Give me Harry Potter and no one will get me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. Said Voldermort. You have one hour.

After that,the lights got back on and there was a tensionate silence between the students and everyone in the room.

-What are you waiting for?Someone grab him. Said Pansy Parkinson breaking the silence.

Ginny posted herself in front of Harry but there was no use for that.

-Petrificus Totalus!

A blue lighting struck Pansy and she fell down like a rock.

Draco was the only one with his wand out and smirking.

-I always wanted to shut her up.

All the Gryffindors were amazed by the fact that a Slytherin,Harrry Potters greatest enemy had attacked one of his own,to protect ,they all started to applauded him and cheer for him.

-Students out of in the corridor! Shouted Filch running towards McGonagall.

-They are supposed to be out of bed you blabbering idiot!said McGonagall.

-Oh..

-Actually mr. Filch,your arrival is most opportune. Would you please lead the Slytherin students and the stoned mrs Parkinson out of the Great Hall?

-Where exactly will I be leading them?

-The dungeons would do.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for McGonagall. She walked straight to Harry.

-Potter,I assume you came back for a is it you need?

-Time professor. We need time.

-Fine ,I'll secure the castle. And Potter ..its good to see you.

-Good to see you too,professor.

..she said.

-Yes,professor.

-I don't know what has happened to you that made you come on the right track,but we need some inside info on how to keep him out longer,and also we would need some more wands to secure the you..?

pleasure. He said.

He kissed Hermione's forehead and went with McGonagall.

The scool was roaming with panicked students, running around in chaos. Harry was trying to reach the Ravenclaws common room when he heard Hermione and Ron calling him

-What is it?

-We were thinking,it doesn't matter if you find the Horcrux.

-What?Hermione…

don't have a weapon to destroy it. So,Ron suggested we find a basilisc's fang to kill the rest of the Horcruxes.

.Here,take me when your done.

He handed over the Maurauders Map. After that,he ran off. But was stopped again by Luna.

-Harry Potter!You listen to me right now! You remember what Cho said?No one alive who's seen it?It need to talk to someone who's dead.

McGonagall ,the teachers and the Order members were securing the castle with shields,and stone soldiers to try and delay Voldermort.

Luna led Harry to the place where he could find Helena Ravenclaw's ghost. The castle was so peacefull,calm..just like before a storm.

-You will find her down Luna

-Aren't you coming?

's best if you be is a little shy.

Harry could see the curses hitting the shield around the castle,so he started runnig,his heart poundind,knowing if he didn't hurry,a lot of friends will die.

Hermione and Ron where back down in the chamber of secrets. Ron went and ripped off a few basilics fangs. He handed one to Hermione.

-You do it.

-No,no I can't.

can.

Ron held the cup down on the Hermione raised the fang she heared little dark voices coming from the cup,and then iluzions started filling her mind. Her and Draco after the war togheter,Her and Draco a next moment she saw Draco lying dead,she saw Hogwarts on fire and that made her decide she would destroy it. The minute she pierced the cup it flew in little bits all around. Then,all the water rose up,so the started to back up. Eventually,a wave hit them both and they were wet to their skin. Ron looked at her and smiled,afterwards pulled her and kissed her. She pushed him away..

-Oh,..I'm sorry..I thought you wanted me to..

-No! I didn't'!

She turned around angry,and her eyes met the grey ones. The grey eyes were sad and angry,looking at her. He betrayed everything he knew only for her,and she was snogging Weasly. She opened her mouth to say something but he nodded. Ron came on her side.

-I am sorry 's my fault,not didn't want that..

-I…I am not your mate!

His scream filled the entire chamber. He was going insane,losing everything in a moment. He pulled it togheter,knowing it was not the was a war.

-Do you know how to find Potter?

-Yes. She answered with a shaking voice.


End file.
